Lightning Strike
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Peter is fighting alongside Tony's team against Captain America's team. Everything is going great until Peter's Spider Sense starts causing him actual pain. Will he save Tony in time? I don't own any of the characters or the movie.


Lightning Strike

 **I know I should be updating other stories, but this one just came to me, and I had to write it down. Something to note: This takes place a year after Spiderman Homecoming, so Peter is 16, not 15.**

The two teams of Avengers were fighting again. General Ross had found out where they were after they left Wakanda. Tony Stark managed to convince General Ross and the UN to send the Avengers instead of a military force. He knew this may hurt any chances of them becoming a team again, but if they died, then there was no chance of them becoming a team again. Mr. Stark reluctantly brought Peter along. The UN demanded that he joined since he was present in the first fight. Tony Stark could not find any reasons to not bring him along. It wasn't summer, and the UN didn't know he was in high school anyways. He was supposed to spend this half of the summer training with the remaining Avengers. He knew he was going to get an earful from May Parker, but to his surprise, she was understanding. Though she threatened him.

 _"IF you don't bring him home in one piece, I will kill you in the worst way possible," May Parker said, glaring into Tony Stark._

 _"If I let something happen to him, I will let you kill me," said Tony. Something about the way he said that reassured May more than if he had just said don't worry. She looked at Tony again, and she realized just how much Tony cared for Peter. Their relationship had greatly improved since the first Civil War between the Avengers and the Homecoming Incident that she wasn't sure if she had forgiven Tony for yet._

Peter was having a good time. He wasn't allowed to even think about fighting Captain or the Winter Soldier, but Antman was fun. He even bantered back, unlike Hawkeye. Hawkeye told him to shut up and shot him with arrows. Hawkeye was too serious for Peter's taste. Luckily, Black Widow had taken him. He knew that he should be taking this more seriously, and he was pretty sure that Antman wasn't taking this too seriously either. However, he finally found out what the Accords were really about, and he was kind of leaning towards Cap's side of the argument. Now, he wouldn't abandon Mr. Stark like Cap did, but he wasn't sure he could sign them if he was asked to. He honestly didn't know what to do with the whole Accords thing, but he decided that he would put it off until it actually happened. He knew that was a horrible idea, but he didn't want to rip himself apart trying to decide between Tony or what he thought was right. The Accords were not right, but neither was abandoning Tony, who was the closest thing he had to a father. Not that he was ever telling Tony that. Nope. He would spare himself that embarrassment and heartbreak. Tony Stark had more important things to do and deal with than a inglng teenager who wanted a father.

Peter knew something was wrong. His Spider sense was tingling so bad that it almost brought him to his knees. He grimaced in pain, and his hands shot to his head. He held it tightly, trying to alleviate the pain. It was not working. "Woah, kid, are you okay?" Antman asked, and he retracted the faceplate of his helmet. Peter noticed the worried look on his face, and he was just about to wave him off when another wave of Spider induced anxiety rolled over him. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Peter turned around and examined the area they were fighting in. He didn't see anyone that was not supposed to be there, so General Ross hadn't brought in the army he threatened to. Peter looked up and saw the storm clouds. His anxiety grew as he saw Mr. Stark hovering in the air, arguing with Captain America. Peter immediately knew that he was going to be struck by lightning, and he wasn't going to survive.

Afterwards, Peter admitted using the comm Mr. Stark gave him would have been smarter. But in the moment, Peter panicked. His mentor was going to die, and he was too far away to do anything. He wasn't that accurate with his webs at such a distance yet. They were working on it, but it wasn't there yet. Besides, the Iron Man suit could melt his webs. So, he did the next idea that popped into his head. The quickest way to get Tony on the ground was to do something he wasn't supposed to. Peter took off running. He jumped off the ledge of the roof he was on, and he swung as fast as he could towards Captain America. "KID!" Antman yelled, gaining the attention of Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"What happened?" Black Widow demanded as soon as she was close to Antman.

"He grabbed his head," said Antman, "and then he took off."

"His Spider Sense must have started up," said Black Widow, and seeing their confused looks, she explained, "When something is about to go wrong, he'll get a tingling in the back of his neck. It's not usually specific, but sometimes, it is."

"He's heading towards Cap and Tony," Hawkeye pointed out.

"Tony must be in trouble," said Black Widow.

Peter's nerves were going haywire. With every second that passed, his Spider Sense increased. He knew that Tony was going to die, and he wasn't sure if he would make it in time to stop it. Peter soon ran out of buildings to send his webs at, so he landed on the Winter Soldier's shoulders and flipped off of him. He kicked Captain in the face and then swept his feet out from underneath him. Captain America quickly jumped to his feet and threw a punch at Peter's face. This caused Peter's overactive Spider Sense to go into overdrive, and he barely dodged in time. Suddenly, Iron Man punched Captain America hard enough to send him flying away from Peter.

"For someone who wants to be treated like a grownup, you sure can't follow orders," said Tony Stark, as he lifted his faceplate much like Antman did. Unlike Antman, Tony's face was angry. Peter was nothing short of relieved. Mr. Stark was here, meaning that he wasn't going to be hit by the lightning. He was going to live. "Why can't you follow..." Tony was interrupted by a large crash of thunder, and the air was suddenly full of light and electricity. Tony whipped around and looked at the burn mark the lightning strike had caused. Peter let out a sob. Tony's face paled in realization. "I was right there," Tony said in complete shock. "That strike would have hit me." Peter let out another rather loud sob, and Tony immediately took off his armor. The moment it was all off Tony drew Peter into his arms.

"You were going to die," said Peter, "and I didn't know what to do. I thought I wasn't going to make it in time."

"Hey, kid," said Tony, "I'm right here. You made it. Okay, I'm not dead." When his words didn't help. Tony moved Peter's head from his shoulders to where his arc reactor used to be. The whimper Peter let out broke Tony's heart. He tightened his hold on Peter, and he didn't let go, even when Captain came over to them. The combined effects of Tony's heartbeat, hug, and words finally calmed Peter down enough, so Tony could talk to him. "Alright, kiddo, let's talk. Thanks for saving me. You did great. However, next time just use the comms."

"I forgot about those," said Peter, which was muffled by the way he buried his face into Tony's Black Sabbath T-shirt.

"How'd you forget about the comms?" Tony asked amused.

"I panicked, okay?" Peter's response wiped the smile off Tony's face. Peter was still young, barely sixteen years old. For one so young, he had too much experience with death. His parents had died in a plane crash when he was two. His uncle was killed by a mugger in front of him when he was fourteen years old. Peter was truly scared of being alone.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you. But you're still grounded," said Tony.

"Why am I grounded if you're not mad at me?" Peter asked without his usual heat.

"Because you still disobeyed me and put yourself in danger."

Steve Roger's brows furrowed, and he said, "I wouldn't have hurt him, Tony."

Tony immediately realized his mistake, and he quickly said, "It's not that, Cap. But if you were someone else or another one of those Hydra brainwashed super soldiers who wouldn't hesitate to kill him, then this might be a different story. He needs to learn to protect himself."

"I can't let you die," Peter interrupted, "I can't lose you, Dad!"

"Peter, shhh, I know," said Tony, "However, I want you to know that if it ever came down to you or me, I would choose you every time."

"Please, please don't leave me!" Peter begged.

"I'm not going to leave you, Peter. I promise."

"Why do you put up with me, Mr. Stark?"

"Peter, you are an amazing person, and anyone would be lucky to call you his friend." Peter fell silent. It became quite obvious to everyone there that Peter didn't know that. Tony felt like an awful mentor, but he knew that part of it came from Peter's own insecurity. Tony's honest words filled Peter up, but instead of responding, he drew pushed himself closer to Tony. Tony subconsciously tightened his grip on Peter. Everyone knew that Peter wasn't older than eighteen, but it suddenly dawned on them just how young Peter was. He was still a child in most regards. Captain felt anger at first. How could Tony endanger a child's life? But then, he noticed how Tony held Peter. Peter was, for all intents and purposes, Tony's son.

"Tony..." Steve started, but he hesitated. What he was about to say might be waved off. Tony might not want it, or maybe his team wouldn't want it. "This is getting ridiculous. We're a team. A family. And I don't want to lose you, especially not when we're fighting."

Tony finally looked up from Peter, and he nodded his head. "Yeah. This is getting ridiculous. We should talk this out like adults." Peter nuzzled his head against Tony's chest, and Tony couldn't help but smile down at him. "You ready to go, underoos?" Peter immediately shook his head. "Alright, we'll sit here for a little bit longer." The silence lasted a little bit. Everyone was tired of fighting, and they were all hopeful that it was almost over.

"Alright, let's go back to the Quinjet," Peter said.

"There's my boy," said Tony, "There's plenty of room for you guys as well. Thor's there, because he wanted to be here but stay out of it. Bruce is there as well if you have any injuries you need tended to." Tony led the way with Peter attached to his hip. Clint marvelled at this. A couple years ago, Tony wouldn't hug anyone, but now, he had a teen attached to his hip and Tony's arm slung over his shoulders. When they arrived at the Quinjet and explained to the new onboard, everyone separated. It was kind of awkward, and they split into the separate teams. Peter and Tony went to the back to change Peter into civilian clothes. Obviously, they didn't care if the Avengers knew Peter's identity. Not that any of them would spill it. And Clint decided that it didn't matter how much they tortured him, he would never give up Spiderman's identity. Tony took a seat by Bruce, and Peter immediately sat in his lap, burying his face into his shoulder. It reflected how comfortable the two were with each other, when without stopping his sentence, Tony wrapped his arms around Peter.

Natasha exited the cockpit and took the seat on the other side of Tony. Cap's team realized just how important Peter was to the other part of the Avengers when Natasha ran her hand through his hair and asked, "How you doing, kid?"

Peter answered, "I've been better."

"Hey, it's alright. Tony's right here, and I promise we won't take off for Wakanda until the storm has passed," Natasha said gently.

"I thought the Quinjet could handle lightning strikes?" Peter asked confused.

"It can, but you're a bit spooked right now," said Natasha.

Peter smiled at her from his spot on Tony's lap, and he said, "Thank you." And then Peter fell asleep in his father's lap to the talking of the Avengers. He knew he was safe, and he knew his father was alive.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this. I plan on it being a one shot, but if enough people request it, I might write a few more chapters. As for now, it is complete. Also to clarify the other Hydra supersoldier comment. I wrote this one shot with the idea in mind that there was evidence of more people like Bucky. It will be addressed more if I ever continue this story. I might write a sequel with them in it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
